


Эй, храмовники, вам бы не мешало подкачаться!

by mari5787



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787
Summary: Оказывается, Андерс невероятно мускулист, и Фенрис находит его необыкновенно (и пугающе) привлекательным.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey, Templars! Do You Even Lift?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927801) by [ContreParry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry). 



"Похоже, – мрачно подумал Фенрис, когда еще один работорговец пал от его клинка, – эту битву мы можем и не выиграть".

Засада была тщательно спланирована. Кто-то (и Фенрис узнает, кто именно, о, он узнает!) дал им подсказки, способные привести их сюда. Кто-то скармливал стражникам Авелин лакомые кусочки, которые в итоге складывались в виде отчетов на ее столе. Кто-то нашептывал информаторам слухи, достигавшие ушей Варрика. Кто-то изложил сплетню в записке, которая попала в руки Хоука. Изабелла собрала новости на пристани и в тавернах. Кто-то что-то прошептал кому-то, и этот тихий шепот донесся до Себастьяна в Церкви. Мерриль подхватила сплетню в эльфинаже. Андерсу слухи со страхом пересказывали его многочисленные пациенты. А Фенрис? Фенрис все слышал, потому что ему приходилось держать ухо востро. Это был вопрос выживания, и новости о работорговцах беспокоили его. Данариус, это был Данариус, это... _должен быть **Данариус**_!

Поэтому, когда Хоук собрал отряд, чтобы позаботиться о группе работорговцев, разбивших лагерь на Рваном Берегу и преследующих (ха!) "добрых людей Киркволла", Фенрис ухватился за возможность вырвать чужие глотки и добраться до источника этих слухов. Он присоединился к Хоуку и Изабелле в их походе и неохотно признал, что да, им, вероятно, понадобится поддержка (тьфу!) мага. Хоук, конечно, позвал Андерса. Тот охотно присоединился к их компании, тоже радуясь возможности устранить первопричину неприятных травм, полученных его пациентами за последние две недели. Фенрис говорил себе, что для борьбы с неизвестной силой необходимо иметь хорошо сбалансированный отряд, и, хотя они не ладили, Андерс был опытным магом и отличным помощником в бою. Так что все они отправились на побережье, чтобы искоренить таинственную банду работорговцев.

Как же легко они попались!

Фенрис изогнулся, чтобы избежать раны от зловеще выглядящего кинжала, затем ударил мужчину плечом, опрокидывая на песок, прежде чем перерезать ему горло. Засада. "Группа работорговцев" действительно оказалась таковой, причем ее члены искали вполне определенный приз. Защитник Киркволла был драгоценным товаром. На его поимке можно было заработать целую гору монет. Или, возможно, на его смерти. Добавьте сюда женщину, разыскиваемую за пиратство, отступника Серого Стража, беглого раба и... ну... у каждого в компании Хоука были свои враги. На каждом из них можно было заработать много денег, но не меньше и потерять. Поэтому их враги были умны и отчаянны. "Ужасная ситуация", мрачно подумал Фенрис.

– Убивай аккуратней, нам еще продавать их вещи! – крикнула Изабелла сквозь шум боя. Но тон ее был явно вымученным, и Фенрис постарался сохранить спокойствие, заметив, насколько вялой была Изабелла. Ее обычно быстрые, точные удары становились медленными, усталость явно побеждала. Хоук выглядел ничуть не лучше. Прежде чем упасть, он успел принять на себя немало ударов противников, штурмующих берег. Противников, которым, казалось, не было конца. Фенрис убил очередного человека, потом еще одного. "Точность – это то, что сохранит тебе жизнь, когда все остальное потерпит неудачу", – услышал он голос тренера в своем сознании. А маг? Что ж, Фенрис не видел его среди этого хаоса, хотя достаточно хорошо слышал его насмешливый голос.

– Пососи огненный шар! – крикнул Андерс, и волна жара пронеслась мимо Фенриса, сбив с ног человека, который подкрадывался сзади. Работорговец безжизненно рухнул на землю, и маг вернулся к рукопашной, разбрасывая заклинания, как конфетти на вечеринке, размытым движением посоха окружив защитным полем свое высокое, худощавое тело.

Что ж. Похоже, дела у Андерса шли хорошо. Хоть у одного из них. Странно, подумал Фенрис, возвращаясь к своему методичному танцу на пропитанном кровью песке. Маги обычно такие... хрупкие. Нежные. Они получают ужасные травмы в ближнем бою. Это и было причиной, по которой телохранители вроде него, Фенриса, пользовались в Тевинтере таким большим спросом. И все же каким-то образом Андерсу удавалось держаться – возможно, сказалась легендарная выносливость Серых Стражей. Фенрис никогда по-настоящему не верил, что этот тощий человек – член знаменитого ордена, но здесь, на залитом кровью пляже Фенрис увидел в Андерсе Серого Стража, которым тот являлся.

Невероятная выносливость Андерса (и, как неохотно признал Фенрис, его исцеляющие заклинания), казалось, укрепили их дух. И Хоук, и Изабелла, и Фенрис почувствовали прилив сил, чтобы дать отпор. Они _побеждали_ , отвоевывая позиции на пляже и уничтожая остальную часть группы. "Кажется, мы сможем победить", – подумал Фенрис, продвигаясь дальше по пляжу, удаляясь от Хоука и Изабеллы. Они могли выиграть эту битву, выяснить, кто стоит за ней, и уничтожить их. Возможно…

Мысли Фенриса прервались, когда тяжелый клинок клеймора врезался ему в бок. Тошнотворный треск сопровождал удар, и все, что Фенрис мог чувствовать, это боль, _боль_ , когда он упал на колени в песок. Он не мог дышать. Почему он не может дышать?! _Fasta Vass_ , он не может дышать, как же он сможет сражаться, если не в силах дышать? В паническом тумане он понял, что владелец клеймора, коренастый человек со шрамом на щеке и ярко-рыжими волосами, ухмыляется, глядя на него сверху. Эти серые глаза были холодны, как у дохлой рыбы.

– Ты очень серьезный, да парень? Как и награда за тебя, – прокомментировал мужчина. – Разве твоя голова может стоить столько денег? Хотя этот старик в моднявой мантии явно ищет не только твою голову.

После этих слов Фенрис понял, в чем дело. Это была ловушка Данариуса, рассчитанная на него. Его товарищи были втянуты в эту битву из-за него. Они чуть не погибли из-за него, а теперь он ранен, не может двигаться из-за _боли_ , и они умрут. Данариус вернет его, и что потом?

Фенрис предпочел бы умереть.

– Ему придется доплатить за все неприятности, которые ты нам причинил, – радостно продолжал мужчина, пока Фенрис пытался перевести дух, чтобы вырвать ему позвоночник. – Мои лучшие люди погибли, и чего ради? Тебя все равно схватили, как и всегда. Лучше тихо сдайся, и я, может быть, позволю твоим друзьям...

В этот момент в челюсть работорговца прилетел кулак. Мужчина рухнул на мокрый песок, как подкошенный, рыжие волосы расплескались по коричневой грязи, как реки крови. Фенрис изумленно уставился на лежащее перед ним без сознания тело, потом поднял глаза на своего спасителя.

– Никто с тобой не пойдет, мерзавец, – прошипел Андерс, и в его карих глазах вспыхнуло что-то, похожее на ярость. – Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

Фенрис уставился на Андерса, на время забыв про боль, полный удивления. Андерс ударил работорговца, чтобы защитить его. Андерс, который выглядел так, словно летний ветерок _мог сбить его с ног_ , ударил человека в челюсть, и тот остался _лежать на земле_. Андерс! Андерс, маг, который терпеть не мог эльфа, использовал кулаки, чтобы защитить его.

Фенрис почувствовал себя слегка взволнованным, как падающая в обморок девица в одном из тех безвкусных романов, которые Фенрис отыскал в библиотеке Хоука.

– Ты там, внизу, в порядке? – спросил Андерс, присев на корточки рядом с Фенрисом. – Сиськи Андрасте, он тебя здорово достал.

– А я и не заметил, – язвительно прошипел Фенрис, когда маг прижал руку к его боку. Прикосновение было легким, но, _кaffas_ , это было _больно_! Андерс прищелкнул языком, убрал руку и принялся возиться с ремнями на нагруднике Фенриса.

– Ребра сломаны, но ты и так это знал, – заметил Андерс. – Хоук, позаботься об этом засранце, ладно? Мне нужно вылечить Фенриса.

Андерс немедленно вернулся к избавлению Фенриса от доспехов, уверенный, что Хоук выполнит его приказ. Это было... ну, в этот самый момент Андерс казался не столько отступником, живущим в канализации, сколько Серым Стражем. Он был из тех людей, за которыми следуют, которым доверяют.

Кроме того, он был из тех, кто может отправить в нокаут человека одним ударом в челюсть.

По какой-то причине это... это было _невероятно_ привлекательно.

Фенрис должен был обдумать это.

– Послушай, Фенрис, я могу использовать зелья, чтобы немного заглушить боль, но если ты не хочешь проваляться в постели в течение нескольких месяцев, тебе придется смириться и позволить мне применить магию, – твердо произнес Андерс, и его тон заставил желудок Фенриса сделать кульбит.

– К счастью для тебя, это чистая рана. Легко исцелить, – весело объяснил маг, снимая рубашку с Фенриса. – Через несколько дней вернешься к своему обычному язвительному состоянию. Итак, исцеление?

– Да, – прохрипел Фенрис. – Просто... покончи с этим.

Эльф затаил дыхание, когда ледяное ощущение магии Андерса охватило его, связывая сломанные кости вместе, закрывая порезы на коже, растапливая синяки, пока они не стали едва заметны. Он все еще испытывал боль, но уже меньше, чем несколько минут назад. Фенрис натягивал рубашку, когда Андерс встал, стряхнул песок с куртки и наклонился, чтобы поднять меч эльфа. Он пожал плечами, когда Фенрис пристально посмотрел на него.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я отнесу твой меч и доспехи обратно в лагерь, – объяснил Андерс и быстро зашагал по пляжу с нагрудником и мечом Фенриса. Они были _тяжелыми_. Маг не должен был... как он мог... что это было? Какой-то магический трюк? По опыту Фенриса, маги едва могли держать свое собственное оружие, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать кулаки, но, возможно, маги Юга были другими.

Возможно, _Андерс_ был другим. Фенрис осторожно поднялся с земли, поморщившись от боли в боку. Но он медленно двинулся по пляжу вслед за Андерсом к лагерю, а Изабелла и Хоук последовали за ним. Он оценил, что эти двое не пытались втянуть его в разговор, который представлял собой дискуссию о склонности бандитских банд носить рваную одежду разных цветов и оттенков. У Фенриса не было никакого желания участвовать в споре.

Фенрису было о чем подумать.


	2. Chapter 2

Фенрис размышлял над тем, что он теперь называл "загадкой Андерса", почти неделю, прежде чем снова увидел мага.

Честно говоря, у Фенриса не было привычки часто заглядывать к Андерсу, и ему было о чем подумать. На самом деле неделя была довольно коротким промежутком времени, учитывая, сколько мыслей и чувств внезапно охватило эльфа. В принципе, ему было легко понять, почему Андерс нравился окружающим. У целителя было острое лицо, которое наводило на мысль о хитрости и схожем с кошачьим высокомерии. У него был острый язык, всегда готовый отпустить ехидное или особенно резкое замечание. Но еще Андерс обладал чертой характера, которое можно было охарактеризовать как "агрессивное великодушие". Он заботился обо всех людях, даже о тех, кто ему не нравился. Сколько раз он исцелял Фенриса, при этом (громко) жалуясь на "изящных эльфов, которые думают, что они сделаны из железа", всем, кто мог его слышать? Фенрис давно сбился со счета. Дело в том, что некоторые считали Андерса привлекательным мужчиной. И умом Фенрис понимал, почему люди находят мага желанным, даже если он обычно не разделял их мнения.

Обычно – нет. В этом и заключалась суть дилеммы Фенриса. Потому что теперь Андерс выглядел привлекательным и в его глазах. Желанным. Кем-то, кто привлек его внимание. И Фенрис не знал, почему!

Вранье. Все ложь. Фенрис знал, что заставляло его возвращаться мыслями к целителю, что заставляло его обливаться холодной водой каждое утро, что заставляло его лежать в постели без сна ночью, сгорая от стыда и желания.

Маг был... ну, Фенрис нашел его демонстрацию силы на Рваном Берегу впечатляющей. Один удар! И человек упал! Фенрис был идиотом, что так легко поддался очарованию единичной демонстрации силы и бравады, но не мог отрицать, что этот поступок заставил его затрепетать, как готовую упасть в обморок героиню любовного романа. Андерс защитил его жизнь. Он защитил его честь. Насилием.

Конечно, все это было совершенно нормально. Андерс сделал бы тоже самое для любого, Фенрис был уверен в этом. Не в характере мага было бросать своих союзников, даже если они презирали друг друга. Но теперь Фенрису пришлось признать, что он никогда по-настоящему не ненавидел Андерса. _Vishante kaffas_ , он даже пригласил этого человека на еженедельные карточные игры у него в особняке! Их "ненависть" давно превратилась в нечто более похожее на взаимное неохотное уважение и товарищество. Иногда, когда обстановка оставалась тихой и спокойной, и Андерс не особенно сильно его раздражал, Фенрис находил в себе силы признать, что мага было удобно иметь рядом. Духовные целители не относились к числу обычных явлений, а духовные целители с боевым опытом были невероятно редки.

Однако информация о том, что упомянутый духовный целитель может отправить человека в нокаут одним хуком справа, заставила мир Фенриса потерять равновесие.

Эльф больше не мог сопротивляться. Он должен был снова увидеть мага. Поэтому, потянув мышцы спины во время обычной утренней тренировки, Фенрис умылся, оделся и отправился в Клоаку, в лечебницу Андерса. Он цеплялся за грязные каменные стены зданий, держась подальше от толпы людей на улицах, пока не оказался у двери Андерса. Фонарь был зажжен. Пламя, почти неразличимое за грязным стеклом и железом, мерцало. Фенрис помедлил у двери. Боль в мышцах вряд ли была достаточной причиной для посещения целителя. И вообще, зачем он это делает? Что он получит от вторжения в личное пространство мага?

"Ответы", напомнил себе Фенрис. Он увидит мага в этой отвратительной лачуге, использующим магию, властвующим над здешними людьми, и этот всплеск странного притяжения мгновенно умрет. Он снова увидит в маге магистра, и все будет кончено. С его чувствами будет покончено. Да. Хороший план.

Фенрис открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь лечебницы и проскользнул внутрь.

Внутри было прохладно, слабый солнечный свет струился в комнату из окон, вырезанных в каменных стенах высоко под потолком. И там было полно народу. _Kaffas_ , там было полно народу! Передняя комната была чем-то вроде зоны ожидания, где пациенты сидели на деревянных скамьях (и они принадлежали к разным расам, отметил Фенрис). Полная человеческая женщина, которая стояла у занавеса, отделявшего приемную от собственно лечебницы, откашлялась.

– Мириам, ты следующая, я присмотрю за мальчиками, пока целитель осмотрит тебя, – объявила она, и тяжелобольная женщина, окруженная стайкой грязноволосых детей, выглядящая совершенно измученной, проковыляла за занавеску. Уши Фенриса дернулись, когда он услышал голос Андерса сквозь гул, стоящий в приемной.

– Мириам, рад тебя видеть. Я слышал, что мальчики оправились от простуды, – сказал Андерс, и остальная часть разговора (и ответ) была потеряна в фоновом шуме. Фенрис прислонился к каменной оштукатуренной стене и подождал, пока толпа поредела. В конце концов, ему больше нечего было делать, и, возможно, увидев, как Андерс впихивает простодушным людям лекарства шарлатанов и размахивает своей магией направо и налево, Фенрис сможет избавиться от этого беспокойного интереса.

Но этого не произошло... конечно же, не произошло... все утро и до самого полудня Фенрис ловил себя на том, что на него произвел впечатление организованный подход Андерса к своевременному обращению с пациентами и уходу за ними. Сидевшая в передней женщина записывала пациентов в блокнот, а затем приглашала их присесть на скамейку. Те, у кого были менее насущные проблемы, терпеливо ждали своей очереди, в то время как других, кому требовалась неотложная помощь, сразу же отправляли в заднюю комнату. Те, у кого был назначен осмотр в определенное время, приходили в нужный час, и их провожали к целителю. Поток пациентов не прекращался до самого обеда, пока Андерс, наконец, не вышел из задней комнаты.

– Лирен, ты можешь сделать перерыв на час и пообедать, я вполне смогу удержать нашу крепость, – весело произнес Андерс, и Фенрис снова почувствовал странное трепетание в животе. Маг собрал свои волосы в короткий хвост у основания шеи, и распущенные волосы прилипли к его коже и вокруг острого подбородка, словно влажная трава. И у него были закатаны рукава рубашки. И его предплечья были... они были в тонусе. Сильными. Он выглядел раскрепощенным, уверенным в себе и невероятно компетентным.

Фенрису так нравилось, когда люди были уверены и компетентны – погодите, нет, это была полная противоположность его цели здесь!

– Этот эльф, твой друг, был здесь все утро, – сообщила Лирен Андерсу, бросив на Фенриса обвиняющий взгляд. Фенрис не обратил на это внимания. Лирен едва ли была первым человеком, который обращался с ним, как с мусором. По крайней мере, у нее хватило хороших манер, чтобы не называть его грязным остроухим или не плеваться, когда он проходил мимо.

– Фенрис был здесь? Когда... О, привет, Фенрис, – сказал Андерс с легким удивлением. – Травмы? Жалобы? Твои ребра должны быть в порядке, но если у тебя что-то болит, я могу взглянуть.

– Мои ребра в порядке, – пробормотал Фенрис. – Проблема в моей спине. Что-то потянул.

– Ладно, забирайся на койку, я посмотрю, – ответил Андерс. – Лирен, иди пообедай, со мной все будет в порядке.

– И оставить тебя наедине с... Ну, хорошо, целитель, если ты настаиваешь, – произнесла Лирен, когда Андерс приподнял тонкую бровь. – Но если у тебя возникнут с ним какие-то проблемы, то просто позови Мортона, слышишь?

– Да, да, я знаю, но Фенрис безобиден, как муха, – твердо заявил Андерс. – Я легко могу с ним справиться.

Лирен выглядела так, будто ни на минуту в это не поверила, но поспешно вышла из лечебницы. Андерс вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

– Прости, – пробормотал целитель. – На самом деле она не так уж плоха, но все же...

– Я привык к этому, – ответил Фенрис, и Андерс закатил глаза. В янтарно-коричневой радужке вспыхнула голубая искра, по коже пробежал слабый луч света, и когда он заговорил, за каждым его словом слышался легкий рокот.

– Ты не должен. Это неправильно, – заявил Андерс глубоким голосом с эхом Справедливости, звенящим за каждым словом. А потом грохот и голубой свет исчезли, и Андерс снова стал просто Андерсом-магом.

– Ладно. Мышцы спины. Входи, – предложил Андерс и повел Фенриса в заднюю комнату лечебницы. Фенрис занял свое обычное место на высокой койке, пока Андерс рылся на полке, заваленной записями. Карты пациентов, как он однажды объяснил, когда Фенрис спросил, для чего эти тетради предназначены. Видимо, легче было лечить человека, когда ты знал его историю.

Фенрис часто задавался вопросом, насколько труднее было Андерсу ухаживать за его ранами, ничего не зная о прошлом эльфа.

– Странно, что ты раньше не обращался с этим недугом, – заметил Андерс, листая блокнот. – Это из-за того, что ты все время таскаешь с собой огромный меч? Может, снимешь тунику?

– Что? – спросил Фенрис, уже расстегивая застежки туники. Трудно было игнорировать требования Андерса, когда он исполнял обязанности целителя. Но что действительно было странно, так это то, что он никогда и ничего по-настоящему не приказывал, если только ситуация не была тяжелой. Если бы Фенрис сказал "Нет", он был уверен, что Андерс прислушается к его мнению.

– Мне нужно увидеть область, которую ты потянул, Фенрис. Насколько это болезненно, по шкале от одного до десяти? Один – слабый укол, десять – удар в живот, – быстро поизнес Андерс и положил блокнот на стол, сложенный из кирпича и деревянных досок. Доски закачались, когда он оперся на них, навалившись всем весом.

– Э... может быть, четыре? – ответил Фенрис, наблюдая, как Андерс моет руки в тазу с чуть дымящейся водой. Это были хорошие руки. Сильные руки с мозолистыми пальцами и ладонями, с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями. Но они также были способны на невероятную мягкость и заботу. Фенрис много раз испытывал это в совместных походах с магом, когда они с Хоуком выбирались на поиски приключений.

 _Fasta vass_ , он совершил ошибку, придя сюда!

– Понятно, – пробормотал Андерс, подходя ближе. – Я сейчас слегка надавлю тебе на спину, скажи мне, как только прикосновение станет болезненным.

Вот так и прошел остаток визита Фенриса в лечебницу: Андерс осторожно давил и мял спину эльфа, останавливаясь, чтобы сделать пометки в блокноте, когда Фенрис говорил ему, что что-то тянет или чувствуется боль. Андерс прописал отдых и мягкую растяжку, а также приложить ледяной компресс к больному месту, чтобы уменьшить отек. Когда все было готово, Андерс отпустил его, вручив напоследок пучок трав для заваривания чая, завернутый в чистое полотно и вощеную бумагу, и взял с Фенриса обещание прийти через две недели для повторного осмотра.

В тот вечер, когда Фенрис потягивал чай, заваренный из трав Андерса, и пытался расслабиться, то вспомнил, как сильные руки мага четкими и крепкими движениями касались его спины. Конечно, за этими руками скрывалась сила, но в то же время и _сдержанность_ , и Фенрис восхищался этой чертой. Сдержанность и самоконтроль иногда развить значительно труднее, чем чистую силу саму по себе. Но пока Фенрис пил горький чай у камина, ему пришлось признать, что его путешествие в лечебницу Андерса в конечном счете не принесло желаемых результатов.

Андерс все еще оставался привлекательным.

Черт бы побрал этого человека.


	3. Chapter 3

− Позволь мне уточнить, − сухо произнес Хоук. − Ты хочешь подарить Андерсу письменный стол?

Они сидели в кабинете Хоука, роскошной маленькой комнате рядом с холлом. Это была скорее библиотека, чем кабинет, отметил Фенрис, поскольку темно-красные парчовые обои были, в основном, скрыты полками, которые возвышались над ними. Хоук всегда любил коллекционировать вещи. Он, как сорока, собирал всевозможные книги, которые находил во время их вылазок, и раскладывал здесь. Фенрис понятия не имел, где Хоук хранит найденные им рваные штаны, и, честно говоря, у него не было ни малейшего желания знать это.

− Я сказал, что Андерсу _нужен_... новый стол, − объяснил Фенрис. − Тот импровизированный в лечебнице плохо ему служит.

Расколотые доски, из которых состоял стол Андерса, дребезжали всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь подходил к этой проклятой штуковине, расплескивая чернила по неровной поверхности стола и заставляя мага с ругательствами отчаянно пытаться промокнуть их тряпками. Облегчение Андерсу такой незначительной проблемы не было трудным делом. Счастливый целитель привнес бы в групповую динамику больше стабильности. На самом деле, Фенрис оказывал им всем большую услугу, обратив внимание Хоука на эту проблему. Конечно, он делал это не из уважения или любви к Андерсу.

Нет.

Конечно, нет.

Так почему же Фенрис чувствовал себя таким смущенным? Этот жест ничего не значил. Это было рациональное решение, в котором Фенрис, все взвесив, понял преимущество счастливого целителя перед стоимостью перетаскивания тяжелого стола вниз по многочисленным ступеням из Верхнего города в лечебницу упомянутого целителя. Это было _логично обоснованное решение_ и ничего больше! Однако Хоук, похоже, воспринял слова Фенриса в совершенно другом ключе. Самодовольная усмешка, расплывшаяся по его губам, заставила Фенриса поморщиться.

− Да, ты именно так и сказал. Ты хочешь подарить Андерсу новый стол, − повторил Хоук. − И при чем тут я?

− Я нашел подходящий в моем особняке, − неохотно сказал Фенрис, − но он тяжелый. Я подумал, что ты можешь посоветовать мне людей, которых я нанял бы, чтобы отнести стол...

− Я сделаю это, − перебил его Хоук. Он встал со стула и улыбнулся, как довольный ребенок, которому предложили конфету. − Ни за что на свете не пропущу подобного зрелища. Чего же мы ждем? Веди, Фенрис!

Проблема с письменным столом, выбранным Фенрисом, заключалась в том, что он был довольно большим. И тяжелым. А если начистоту, просто огромным. Даже двое взрослых кунари, подняв его, пошатнулись бы, не говоря уже об одном человеке и одном эльфе. Перенос стола в Нижний Город был нелегким делом, даже когда Фенрис использовал силу своих лириумных клейм.

− Скажи мне, − выдохнул Хоук, когда они остановились передохнуть в одном из узких переулков, − почему именно _этот_ стол?

− Там есть тайники и ящики для письменных принадлежностей, − коротко ответил Фенрис. − Андерс сможет организованно хранить свои чернила и очиненные перья. 

Андерс был приверженцем порядка и организованности на своем рабочем пространстве. Это был отличный выбор, и Фенриса охватил легкий внутренний трепет, когда он представил себе, как отреагирует магистр Данариуса, если узнает, что его рабочий стол служит магу-отступнику, не имеющему ни воспитания, ни родословной, ни богатства. Какое варварство! Соблазнительные видения вопящего от отвращения магистра плясали в его голове.

− В ящиках также есть фальшивые днища, − добавил Фенрис, взявшись за свой край стола и продолжая спускать по лестнице, ведущей в Нижний Город. − Андерс может спрятать в них свой манифест, если в лечебницу придут с обыском.

− Ох, − проворковал Хоук, хотя это прозвучало немного натянуто из-за тяжести, которую он тащил. − Он тебе и вправду не безразличен!

− Заткнись, Хоук, − отрезал Фенрис, и они продолжили свой трудный путь вниз по лестнице и узким улочкам нижних кварталов Киркволла, пока, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом, не добрались до места назначения. Хоук с грохотом распахнул дверь лечебницы и торжественно застыл в дверном проеме.

− Андерс! Для тебя доставка! − крикнул он, и Андерс выглянул из-за занавески с довольно сердитым видом. Влажные волосы мага прилипли ко лбу и шее, и он нахмурился, глядя на Хоука.

− Хоук, среда − день зелий, ты же знаешь, − проворчал Андерс. − Я не собираюсь никуда срываться и рисковать своей головой. Сегодня я готовлю. Все, что тебе нужно, может подождать.

− Фенрис нанял меня не ради приключений, а чтобы я помог доставить тебе этот подарок, − объявил Хоук и шанул внутрь, чтобы втащить стол в лечебницу Андерса. Он со страшным стуком опустил свой край ноши на пол посреди приемной.

− А теперь, если с этим покончено, я пойду выпью, − объявил Хоук. − Наслаждайся новым столом, Андерс! Увидимся в пятницу на игре в _"Порочную добродетель"_ , Андерс, Фенрис?

− Да, спасибо за помощь, Хоук, − ответил Фенрис, и Хоук, поиграв бровями, поспешно вышел из лечебницы и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

− _Fasta Vass_ , он мог бы помочь мне внести его в твою смотровую, − проворчал Фенрис, когда Андерс уставился на стол. А потом с таким же выражением взглянул на эльфа. И еще немного на стол – и снова на него.

− Ты принес мне подарок, − медленно проговорил Андерс, и его глаза расширились, как надеялся Фенрис, от неожиданного удовольствия. Нет, не надеялся, конечно, нет, с какой стати ему беспокоиться оценит Андерс его усилия или нет? Маги никогда ничего не ценили − _kaffas_ , почему он вообще об этом думает?

− Хоук помог, − твердо произнес Фенрис. Андерс закатил глаза.

− Хоук сказал, что это была _твоя_ идея, Фенрис, − парировал Андерс и обошел вокруг стола. − Ты припрятал в нем неприятные сюрпризы? Скорпионы? Змеи? Пауки? − он резко постучал костяшками пальцев по полированной деревянной поверхности.

− _Кaffas_ , у тебя нездоровый ум, − пробормотал Фенрис. − Он занимал много места. А тебе нужен был новый стол.

− Значит, ты принес его из Верхнего Города в мою лечебницу, потому что "он занимал много места", − заявил Андерс, и недоверие в его голосе заставило Фенриса покраснеть. Он посмотрел вниз, на свои ноги, его пальцы вжались в плотно утрамбованную землю.

− Этому столу нужен был достойный владелец, − наконец пояснил Фенрис. − А так он превратился бы в хлам. Я не люблю расточительства.

− О, неужели, Фенрис, − рассмеялся Андерс. − Под всеми этими колючими доспехами ты оказывается мягкотелая амеба?

Прежде чем Фенрис успел запротестовать, нахмуриться или хотя бы защититься от этого поддразнивания (Кстати, что нужно делать, когда тебя дразнят? Как он должен себя вести? Что делать?), Андерс нежно улыбнулся ему. Ему!

− Спасибо, Фенрис. Я ценю твой подарок, − сказал маг, его голос и лицо смягчились, а румянец на лице Фенриса только усилился. Теперь он чувствовал жар на затылке и кончиках ушей. И прежде чем Фенрис успел предложить Андерсу помощь в перемещении стола, целитель просунул пальцы под тонкий выступ и потянул.

Письменный стол легко скользнул по земляному полу, и Андерс плавно потащил огромный письменный стол в заднюю комнату, радостно напевая себе под нос. Колени Фенриса слегка подогнулись. Он не был слабаком. Он был сильным. Способным. А таскать этот стол − работа для двоих. Если, конечно, вы не Андерс, который, казалось, мог сделать с легкостью _все_.

− Эй, Фенрис? Не поможешь мне со старым столом? Можно сделать из него еще одну скамейку, − крикнул Андерс, и Фенрис нырнул в смотровую. Андерс гордо улыбнулся своему новому столу, который сверкал в свете камина. Что-то бурлило в котле над огнем, и это пахло − Фенрис осторожно принюхался − мятой и... ромашкой?

− Я думал, ты занят приготовлением зелий, − сказал Фенрис, осторожно приближаясь к Андерсу.

− Конечно, − беззаботно ответил Андерс, − но многие зелья варятся на медленном огне.

Он поспешно переложил бутылки с чернилами и кипы бумаг на ящик, затем взял со старого стола доску и прислонил ее к стене. Фенрис молча присоединился к разборке старого импровизированного стола, передавая Андерсу доски и кирпичи и втайне радуясь, когда мышцы на предплечьях мага слегка напрягались.

Теперь он с вожделением любовался предплечьями мужчины. _Fasta Vass_! Закончится это когда-нибудь?

− Скорее всего, это антиквариат. Я имею в виду стол. Не то, чтобы я очень разбирался в мебели, − заметил Андерс. − Натаниэль сказал бы точнее. Эти чопорные аристократы, похоже, знают о декоре все.

− Натаниэль? − спросил Фенрис.

− Еще один Серый Страж. Натаниэль Хоу. Немного надутый, колючий, но хороший, достойный парень, как только познакомишься с ним поближе, − заметил Андерс и улыбнулся. − Немного похож на тебя, Фенрис, но, может быть, менее высокомерен.

− Я высокомерен?

− Еще как высокомерен! В тебе, наверное, аристократизма больше, чем во всех людях, что я встречал, а я, между прочим, знаком с членами королевской семьи, − рассмеялся Андерс. − Все? Я имею в виду кирпичи.

− Да, − сказал Фенрис, наблюдая, как Андерс поставил на освободившееся место стол и улыбнулся своей работе.

− Идеально. Спасибо еще раз. Это прекрасный подарок. Очень практичный, − заметил Андерс, и даже с дразнящей улыбкой на лице его слова прозвучали искренне.

Фенрис постучал по одному из ящиков стола, по второму слева.

− Здесь есть ложное дно. Я подумал, что ты мог бы использовать его, − эльф глубоко вздохнул и закончил фразу, − для своего манифеста.

Прежде чем Андерс успел что-то сказать, он развернулся и вышел из лечебницы.

− Я знал, что ты питаешь слабость к моей работе! − крикнул Андерс, прежде чем Фенрис захлопнул за собой дверь. Несмотря на явное раздражение, Фенрис не мог не улыбнуться, возвращаясь в Верхний Город.

Сегодня был хороший день.


	4. Chapter 4

Летний воздух в Киркволле был горячим и липким, и это сводило Фенриса с ума. В Минратосе воздух был суше, а на Сегероне океанский бриз приносил сладкое облегчение от угнетающей духоты. Но мрачные здания Киркволла и многолюдные улицы, казалось, впитывали влагу и солнце, опаляя горожан влажной жарой и зловонием. Фенрис обнаружил, что лежит без рубашки на терракотовых плитках кухонного пола, чтобы кожей впитать хоть немного прохлады. Что делали другие, чтобы найти отдохновение в это лето, Фенрис мог только догадываться. Все они искали свои собственные способы борьбы с жарой. Но, похоже, терпение Хоука иссякло, поскольку он собрал их всех в "Висельнике" на импровизированную встречу.

− Мы едем на Рваный Берег. Все вместе, − объявил Хоук всем сидящим за столом.

− Все? − спросил Фенрис, потому что Хоук никогда не брал с собой больше трех компаньонов на свои обычные вылазки. Говоря что-то о групповой динамике, партийном балансе и легкости передвижения. Что такого мог придумать Хоук, что потребовало бы присутствия всех его друзей?

− Все. Уходим в следующую пятницу, вернемся в воскресенье. Нам нужно отдохнуть от жары, прежде чем мы все сойдем с ума, − объяснил Хоук, складывая веером стопку черновиков Варрика и обмахиваясь ими. Варрик закатил глаза и выхватил бумаги из его рук.

− Руки прочь от романа, Хоук, − проворчал гном, прежде чем поправить очки и нацарапать пару строк в рукописи.

− В общем, в следующую пятницу встретимся в особняке, рванем на побережье и проведем два дня вдали от города, − беззаботно продолжил Хоук. − Это пойдет нам на пользу!

− Это... неплохая идея, Хоук, − неохотно признала Авелин. − Я в шоке.

− Солнце, приятный ветерок, прохладная вода, песок под ногами, − промурлыкала Изабелла. − Похоже, мечты сбываются.

− Я... полагаю, небольшая передышка не помешает, − задумчиво пробормотал Себастьян.

− Какая прелесть! − воскликнула Мерриль. − Разве это не чудесно?

− Это точно отвлечет меня от моей проклятой истории, − заявил Варрик.

− Фенрис? − Хоук выжидающе посмотрел на него взглядом побитого щенка. Если бы не удручающая жара, Фенрис бы его проигнорировал, но Авелин была права. Это была одна из лучших идей Хоука. Кто бы не воспользовался возможностью насладиться прохладным ветерком вдали от раскаленного Киркволла? Фенрис вздохнул.

− Если мы основательно подготовимся к путешествию, я согласен, − ответил Фенрис, вспомнив о _последней_ поездке на Рваный Берег на "быструю зачистку работорговцев". И когда он думал об _этом_ , то думал об Андерсе, а когда он думал об Андерсе…

− А ты, Андерс? − спросил Хоук.

Фенрис посмотрел через стол на Андерса, который молчал на протяжении всего разговора. Он нахмурился, сведя к переносице свои тонкие брови. Выражение его лица было немного мрачным, и Фенрис почти слышал мысли Андерса. Наверняка маг подсчитывал в уме, сколько уже времени уделил своей лечебнице и своим обязанностям, думая о том, достоин ли отдыха и, вероятно, споря со своим духом, Справедливостью, имел ли он право сделать перерыв в исцелении нуждающихся.

− Сейчас нет чумы или ужасных болезней, которые не могли бы подождать три дня, маг, − небрежно заметил Фенрис, слишком хорошо осознавая, что все смотрят на него. − И та твоя ферелденка...

− Лирен, − мягко перебил его Андерс.

− Да, она. И она сказала, что тебе нужно отдохнуть, − продолжал Фенрис. − Ты не сможешь помочь своим пациентам, если будешь разваливаться на части, как гниющий труп.

− О, я всегда знал, что ты заботишься обо мне, несмотря на твои высокомерные издевки, − поддразнил Андерс, и морщины на его лбу разгладились, когда он улыбнулся Фенрису.

"Он выглядит довольно мило, когда улыбается", − рассеянно подумал Фенрис. Годы, казалось, растаяли вместе с улыбкой мага, и в животе Фенриса снова появилось это странное трепещущее чувство. Ощущение не было неприятным − просто необычным и непривычным, впервые свободным от страха. Сила Андерса заставляла эльфа чувствовать слабость в коленях, но его улыбку Фенрис ощущал как солнечный луч на коже после долгой зимы. Приятно было заставить мужчину улыбнуться. Фенрис не привык вызывать улыбки, и эта перемена казалась странной, но приятной.

− Это что... Фенрис улыбается? − прошептала Мерриль, выводя Фенриса из задумчивости. Он рефлекторно нахмурился и снова сосредоточился на кислом вине в своем оловянном кубке. Напиток был действительно ужасен, и эльф поморщился, отпивая из своей чаши.

− А теперь он остановился, − проворковала Изабелла. − Какой позор.

− Андерс, говори! − приказал Хоук. − Заставь Фенриса снова улыбнуться!

− Гав, − сухо произнес Андерс, и Фенрис чуть не поперхнулся вином, когда остальные за столом разразились хохотом, а затем весело заговорили о предстоящем отдыхе от ужасной жары Киркволла. И хотя весь остаток вечера Фенрис не смотрел в сторону Андерса, он _чувствовал_ на себе его взгляд.

И Фенрису это даже понравилось.

***

− Итак, − сказал Варрик, когда они разбили лагерь на песчаном берегу. − Подбиваешь клинья к Блондинчику, да?

− Я просто притащил ему стол, − возразил Фенрис, воткнув шест палатки глубоко в песок. − Который иначе сгнил бы в особняке.

− Видел его. Хороший стол. Красное дерево. Шикарные ящики, чтобы прятать в них всякое секретное дерьмо, − ответил Варрик. − Весьма продуманный подарок, Фенрис.

− Ничего особенного, − пробормотал Фенрис. Ничего особенного. Он увидел проблему и решил ее. Это не значило ничего больше. Андерс был... ну, возможно, не другом, но соратником, с которым они оставались в неплохих отношениях. И как бы ни было больно Фенрису это признавать, Андерс заслужил такой подарок, если не больше. Он хорошо поработал на благо Киркволла, выполняя тяжелую, неблагодарную работу, которую многие игнорировали, а Фенрис... ну, он восхищался упорством Андерса.

− Андерс так не думает, − перебила его Изабелла, бросая на песок кучу коряг для костра. − Когда он мне об этом рассказывал, в его глазах мерцали звезды. "Посмотри, что сделал Фенрис!" "Это так полезно!" "Я могу хранить здесь все свои заметки об исследованиях!" Не самый, конечно, волнующий подарок для обольщения, но ты точно сумел забраться ему под мантию, Фенрис.

Фенрис открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, сказать, что это _не подарок_ , что он **не пытается** соблазнить Андерса, что он всего лишь помогает товарищу в его добрых делах, но потом... В общем, он закрыл рот и сердито уставился на шесты палатки в своих руках. По правде говоря, Фенрису нравился Андерс. Он восхищался силой Андерса, его стойкостью, его пониманием добра и зла, его убеждениями. Фенрис жаждал такой же уверенности. Уверенности в цели своей собственной жизни. Каково это − быть таким раскрепощенным, таким решительным?

Кроме того, Фенрис не мог отрицать, что физическая сила Андерса, его мощь и контроль были _невероятно_ привлекательны.

− Значит, ему понравилось, − пробормотал Фенрис, и по его спине пробежала дрожь восторга. Андерсу понравился его подарок! Фенрис принял правильное решение, заметил, нашел то, что Андерс ценил бы и чем мог пользоваться! По сути, это был очень маленький поступок, но Фенрис никогда не дарил подарков. Он не знал, как это делать. Или правильнее сказать раньше не знал, пока эта задача не была выполнена. Но он сумел. Он сделал что-то правильно!

− Ох, Фен, − вздохнула Изабелла, и в ее голосе прозвучала такая нежность, что щеки Фенриса вспыхнули. − Ты так влип.

− Неправда, − проворчал Фенрис и вернулся к своему занятию.

Как только он поставил палатку и проверил шесты и веревки, то пошел по песку к ярко-синим водам моря. Он зарылся пальцами ног в теплый песок и позволил себе наслаждаться солнечным светом на лице и прохладным ветерком на теле. Медленно, осторожно он вошел в воду по колено, и холодная вода коснулась его обнаженной кожи. Волны тянули Фенриса за икры. Течение было на удивление сильным, и он уперся пятками в песок, чтобы удержаться на месте. Он смотрел на воду, смотрел, как волны бьются о берег, смотрел, как морская пена плывет по поверхности, смотрел, как бледная фигура проносится сквозь воду, рассекая безжалостное течение, как лезвие, и...

О. _Ох_.

Это был Андерс.

И он выглядел _великолепно_ , словно сотканный из слоновой кости и золота, сверкая на солнце. Капли разлетелись во все стороны от его тела словно алмазы, когда маг резко вынырнул и остановился по пояс в теплой воде. А потом он _улыбнулся_ , и это было _прекрасно_ , и _fasta vass_ , Фенрис совершенно полностью пропал. Его глаза жадно следили за струйками воды, стекающими по коже мага, по его груди, животу, впадинам и выпуклостям мышц, _kaffas_ , казалось, что Андерс сделан лишь из мышц и костей!

Фенрису почти захотелось завернуть его в одеяло и накормить, но Андерс был не из тех, кто позволил бы с собой нянчиться. Это могло даже оскорбить его, могущественного мага и Серого Стража. Поэтому Фенрис быстро отвел глаза от тела Андерса, от его лица, от всего, что имело отношение к Андерсу вообще. Но его взгляд все время возвращался к нему. Он просто не мог с этим бороться.

− Планируешь прыгнуть в воду или будешь драматично позировать и размышлять? − поддразнил Андерс, и его улыбка была заразительной.

− Не все из нас хотят плескаться, как дети, − легкомысленно ответил Фенрис, и улыбка Андерса стала шире.

− Не хочешь испортить свою причудливую прическу? − Андерс рассмеялся и начал выбираться из воды, его штаны прилипли к ногам. Мускулистым ногам, отметил Фенрис. Худым, но четко очерченным. Когда Андерс проходил мимо него, то приобнял эльфа за плечи. Его влажная кожа была странно притягательной, и Фенрис прислонился к телу Андерса. "Просто слегка прижмусь, едва заметно", сказал себе Фенрис, но ему стало интересно, заметил ли это Андерс.

Часть его надеялась, что это так.

***

Вечером, после того как они поели жареной рыбы (пойманной Себастьяном) и выпили рома из бутылки (принесенной Изабеллой), все разошлись по своим палаткам. Фенрис собирался делить палатку с Изабеллой, а Андерс − с Мерриль, но Изабелла небрежно взяла магессу под руку и весело отмахнулась.

− Мальчики, ведите себя хорошо! − крикнула она, уводя Мерриль и оставляя Андерса и Фенриса в угасающем свете костра. Наедине, поскольку Хоук был занят тем, что собирал еще сучьев, чтобы подкинуть в огонь.

Фенриса парализовала нерешительность. В одной палатке. С Андерсом. Спать. Это была катастрофа! Полная катастрофа! Он знал, что задумала Изабелла, эта распутница! Ее лукавое подмигивание и ухмылка говорили о многом. Она уверена, что они с Андерсом переспят. Но это было... ну, Фенрис точно не сказал бы "нет", если бы Андерс уступил, но он знал, что хотел большего. Желать большего было рискованно, а обстоятельства заставляли Фенриса быть осторожным. Кроме того, мрачно подумал Фенрис, Андерс всего лишь проявил дружелюбие. Он не приветствовал бы со стороны Фенриса романтических ухаживаний.

Не то чтобы Фенрис собирался делать хоть какие-то шаги в этом направлении. Ничуть. Похоть, в конце концов, едва ли можно назвать романтичной. Фенрису могло нравиться общество Андерса, его разговоры, дихотомия его силы и мягкости − но это не являлось _романтическим интересом_. Конечно, нет! Андерс был просто привлекательным, свободным и... надежным. Конечно, Фенрис страстно желал его. Но он не собирался настаивать или преследовать его. Они просто будут спать рядом. Да. Просто спать рядом друг с другом в маленькой палатке. Всю ночь.

 _Fasta vass_ , это будет испытанием.

− Ну что ж, можно и поспать, − заметил Андерс. − Если ты не возражаешь.

− Нет, конечно, − пробормотал Фенрис, пытаясь унять нарастающую в груди панику.

Всего лишь одна ночь. Ему придется делить палатку с магом всего одну ночь − ну, может, две. Они уже делали это раньше. И все было _прекрасно_. Эльф нырнул в палатку и свернулся калачиком в своем спальном мешке, повернувшись спиной к Андерсу. Он зажмурился и попытался заснуть. Вдох. _Контролируй дыхание!_ Задержать дыхание. Медленно выдохнуть. Повторить. Повторить. Повторить. Между монотонными дыхательными упражнениями и глухим ревом океанских волн Фенрис провалился в сон без сновидений, а рядом с ним уснул и Андерс.

Когда Фенрис проснулся, ему было тепло. На его талии и спине лежала теплая тяжесть. Твердая. Теплая. Безопасная. Пахло лимонным мылом, потом и соленым морем, и это было приятно и чудесно. Фенрис повернулся на другой бок, все еще полусонный, ища это тепло, как кошка ищет солнечный луч. Он лениво приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на источник тепла, комфорта и _счастья_.

Андерс все еще спал, его золотистые волосы перемежались красными и серебряными прядями, лицо во сне расслабилось. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась, и Фенрис собственной грудью почувствовал биение сердца Андерса − медленное, устойчивое, сильное. Андерс, когда спал, выглядел более мягкой версией самого себя. Это было все равно что сравнивать Солнце с Луной.

Фенрис почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло, едва Андерс нахмурился, и он почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда маг обнял его за талию и притянул ближе, в тепло, силу и комфорт, которые и были Андерсом. Если бы Фенрис был благороден, если бы был лучше, чем он есть, то он бы отстранил мага. Но Фенрис не замечал в себе особого благородства. Он не был таким же сильным, как Андерс. Он свернулся калачиком в этом тепле и наслаждался тем, чего, как он знал, у него никогда не будет.


	5. Chapter 5

Осознание того, что он влюблен в Андерса, было не таким ужасным, как думал Фенрис. Солнце по-прежнему вставало и садилось каждый день. Каждую ночь луна меняла свои фазы. Киркволл оставался Киркволлом, и, несмотря на хаос, царивший в его стенах, был высок и крепок. Его чувства к Андерсу не изменили мир, их ощущал только он.

Но перемены происходили, какими бы незаметными они ни были. Фенрис часто наведывался в лечебницу Андерса, хотя и уговаривал себя держаться подальше от него. Увлечение магом не могло закончиться хорошо, а увлечение Андерсом наверняка привело бы к катастрофе. Он, словно мотылек, летал вокруг огня, подбираясь все ближе к нему, слишком поглощенный прекрасным светом и цветом пламени, чтобы заметить жар, пока не стало слишком поздно. Только дурак прыгал в огонь в надежде ощутить приятное тепло, а не обжигающий жар.

Было ясно, что Фенрис − глупец. Поэтому он направлялся в лечебницу Андерса, порой вооружаясь одеялами из особняка или принося с собой еду и вино. Он приходил в клинику Андерса и _оставался_ там, молча наблюдая за целителем и его работой. Молча, как охранник. Как собака, которая заменила одного хозяина другим.

− Андерс − не Данариус, − пробормотал Фенрис, прежде чем яростно захлопнуть плетеную крышку корзины для пикника, полной еды.

Андерс был слишком тощ, несмотря на свою огромную силу и, казалось бы, бесконечную выносливость. На одном сарказме и ехидстве долго не продержишься. Андерс нуждался в еде, и Фенрис собирался запихнуть, если ему придется, эти холодные куски курицы и козьего сыра вместе с оливками прямо в горло Андерса. Эта мысль несколько подняла ему настроение. Фенрис никогда бы не подумал о таком насилии по отношению к Данариусу, и это было чем-то вроде доказательства того, что Андерс не имел над ним власти.

Взбодренный мыслью привязать Андерса к стулу, чтобы хоть раз заставить его поесть, Фенрис чуть ли не вприпрыжку помчался по дороге к Клоаке и лечебнице Андерса. Почти. В конце концов, скакать вприпрыжку было бы совсем глупо, но он слегка подпрыгивал, перескакивая через две ступеньки за раз, пока не добрался до лечебницы и зажженного фонаря. Фенрис толкнул дверь плечом и проскользнул в темный проем.

В лечебнице было хорошо и прохладно, что имело смысл. Погода на улице все еще оставалась невыносимо жаркой и влажной, и так как это был не день зелий, огонь в очаге горел слабо. Приемная пустовала, а Лирен ушла обедать. Сквозь треск пламени и глухие звуки улицы, доносившиеся снаружи, Фенрис услышал характерный скрежет пера по пергаменту. "Проклятый манифест", подумал Фенрис. Он подошел к задней комнате и осторожно постучал по книжной полке, чтобы предупредить Андерса о своем присутствии. Маг никогда не отдыхал − даже во время обеденного перерыва .

− Войдите, − крикнул Андерс, и послышался звук закрывающегося ящика. Фенрис нырнул за занавеску и вошел в заднюю комнату.

− Фенрис? Что... ты ранен? − спросил целитель, вставая из-за стола. Фенрис заметил, что он выглядит усталым и немного напряженным. Круги под глазами выделялись на бледной коже Андерса, как синяки сливового цвета, а золотисто-рыжие волосы свисали редкими, безвольными прядями вокруг лица. Но его улыбка была теплой и радостной, и Фенрис обнаружил, что все больше проваливается в атмосферу, окружающую лечебницу и самого Андерса.

− Нет, я... − Фенрис откашлялся, − я подумал, что тебе не помешает перекусить. Здесь нечего есть, если только ты не собираешься съесть свой манифест. − Фенрис вернулся к сарказму и язвительным замечаниям, потому что ответная _улыбка_ мага была пугающе обезоруживающей. Глупый красавец Андерс со своей глупой, красивой улыбкой.

− Ты принес мне обед? − Андерс усмехнулся, забирая корзину из рук Фенриса. Его теплые пальцы скользнули по ладони Фенриса, и места, где их руки соприкоснулись, запульсировали от прилива энергии.

− Тебе нужно поесть, − пробормотал Фенрис, и резкий лающий смех Андерса наполнил лечебницу.

− Знаю. Пойдем, составишь мне компанию, заодно поболтаем. Как твоя спина? − спросил Андерс, выкладывая продукты из корзины. Фенрис уселся на деревянный табурет и, сидя у огня, наслаждаясь присутствием Андерса, расслабился, погружаясь в уют этой домашней сцены.

Они вместе преломили хлеб и поели. Андерс говорил на протяжении короткой трапезы, а Фенрис слушал, время от времени внося свой вклад или рассказывая собственные истории. Лекарства Андерса были на исходе, и ему предстояло отправиться в окрестности Расколотой Горы за травами. Фенрис предложил в следующий раз, когда Мерриль отправится навестить свой клан, совершить небольшое путешествие в горы. Затем он рассказал Андерсу о последней попытке Авелин заставить его сохранить хоть каплю респектабельности и привести в порядок особняк.

− Она права, − заметил Андерс с полным ртом мяса. − Там полно пыли и плесени, и я даже не хочу _думать_ о паразитах, ползающих по этим стенам.

− Тогда не надо, − парировал Фенрис и отправил в рот еще одну оливку.

Смех и улыбка Андерса заставили его сердце биться быстрее, но Фенрис ухитрился улыбнуться в ответ, вместо того чтобы вздохнуть, как влюбленный дурак. Он справится с этим, сказал себе эльф. Он мог справиться со своими чувствами к Андерсу. Он _должен был_ управлять ими, чтобы сохранить их... крепкую и искреннюю дружбу. Большего Фенрису и не нужно было. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, добавить, что обдумывает предложение Авелин, но понятия не имеет, с чего начать ремонт дома и строить жизнь, но его мысли были прерваны, когда дверь лечебницы распахнулась и прогремел мужской голос.

− Целитель! Целитель, ты нужен! Мортон, чертовы яйца Андрасте, истекает кровью, целитель...

− Долг зовет, − пробормотал Андерс и через мгновение исчез, шагнув за занавеску, отделяющую его уголок от приемной, с легкостью человека, который знает, что делает.

Фенрис выглянул из-за занавески и поморщился, увидев толпу грубых на вид людей, гномов и эльфов, вносящих в дверь гигантского человека. Они с трудом уложили тяжелое тело мужчины на скамью, которая издавала ужасные скрипящие, хлопающие звуки, пока он устраивался.

Итак, это был печально известный Мортон, которого Лирен пригрозила натравить на Фенриса, если Фенрис посмеет угрожать "доброму целителю". Мортон выглядел весьма недружелюбным парнем, с которым не хотелось бы столкнуться в темном переулке, но имея такую разнообразную компанию друзей (в которую входила даже женщина-кунари, которая нырнула в клинику вместе с толпой), он должен был быть кем-то особенным. Фенрис вошел в приемную, наблюдая, как Андерс раздвинул толпу и подошел к Мортону. Тот приподнял лохматую голову, его соломенные волосы были покрыты красновато-коричневой краской. Нет, не краской, понял Фенрис, когда запах меди наполнил воздух. Кровью.

− Э, целитель, ничего страшного, просто царапина, − проворчал Мортон, и Андерс покачал головой.

− Очень большая царапина, Мортон. Кто это был на этот раз?

− Храмовничий ублюдок, − Мортон закашлялся и сплюнул на пол. − Простите, конечно, но это был мерзкий тип − лысый, холодный, как рыба, и он продал бы собственную мать, чтобы осчастливить эту сучку рыцаря-командора.

− Алрик, − услужливо подсказал Фенрис.

Это была хорошая оценка поведения конкретного храмовника. Что-то в его ледяных глазах и страстном желании наводить на людей ужас заставляло Фенриса чувствовать себя неуютно. То, как держался мужчина, напоминало ему... Адриану. Чтоб она сгнила. Как бы то ни было, Алрик был одним из немногих храмовников, которым Фенрис не доверял. Тот, кому доставляет удовольствие причинять столько боли, никогда не должен обладать даже каплей власти.

− Это он, − сказал другой мужчина, тот, что звал Андерса. Хмурое выражение омрачило его грубое лицо.

− Наговорил гадостей про мою сестру, − пропищал парнишка-эльф, которому было не больше шестнадцати лет. − Пытался разозлить меня, заставить ляпнуть что-нибудь, чтобы он мог в ответ побить меня, и Мортон сказал, что позаботится об этом...

− И я, черт побери, это сделал, − гордо заявил Мортон. − Видел бы ты, целитель, в каком он теперь состоянии, будет знать, как связываться с гордым и могучим народом Ферелдена! − он хмыкнул и снова сплюнул, и Фенрис увидел, что слюна стала красной от крови.

− Черт возьми, Мортон, он тебя потрепал, − пробормотал Андерс, просунув руку подмышки пациента и без всякой помощи подняв его, − у тебя внутреннее кровотечение.

− Ничего страшного, кровь там и должна быть! − объявил Мортон. − Ваше здоровье, ребята! Выпивка за мой счет! − и пока толпа в приемной одобрительно ревела, Андерс провел гиганта в заднюю комнату лечебницы.

− Фенрис, я не хочу навязываться, но мне... понадобится помощь, − спокойно сказал Андерс. − Не мог бы ты вскипятить для меня немного воды, а потом взять бинты с верхней полки? Они в плетеной корзинке.

Фенрис автоматически приступил к выполнению заданий, уже знакомый с распорядком и процессом работы целителя. Одержимость Андерса организацией и практичностью была благом, так как эльф смог найти все, что Андерс попросил и потребовал. Тем временем маг снял рубашку Мортона и осмотрел его. Сила Андерса была очевидна (Мортон был гигантом, выше Хоука, и, конечно, тяжелее), но его интеллект, его профессионализм, то, как он легко брал на себя ответственность и знал, что делать − это было восхитительно. Это была сила, которой Фенрис жаждал обладать. Каково это − просто _знать_ что делать? Фенрис наблюдал, как Андерс работал, сочетая в исцелении магию и обычные методы лечения. "Это все равно что наблюдать за художником", − подумал Фенрис. Целительство было искусством Андерса, а сам он − мастером.

А в чем был мастером Фенрис? Эта мысль поразила эльфа с силой удара. Ни в чем. Он был ничтожеством, вздыхающим о человеке, который имел бесконечно больше опыта и знаний, чем он сам. Фенрис напоминал бродячую собаку, жаждущую объедков, мальчишку, ищущего медные монеты в канаве, насекомое, летящее все ближе к открытому огню.

Он был дураком. Поэтому, когда Андерс был занят укладыванием сонного и исцеленного Мортона на койку, Фенрис ушел. Вернулся в свой особняк, спустился по сырой лестнице в подвал и принес оттуда целую гору винных бутылок. Он устроился перед камином в разрушенной гостиной со своим запасом, откупорил пробку первой из бутылок и начал пить.

Вот кто он такой, с горечью подумал Фенрис. Он оставался обычным бродягой, скрывающимся в развалинах дома, который принадлежал его врагам, потому что не знал, куда еще идти. У него не было никаких навыков. У него ничего не было, и он тосковал по человеку, который не нуждался в нем и не хотел его. Эльф пил до тех пор, пока бутылка не опустела и огонь не превратился в тлеющие угольки. Фенрис пил, чтобы притупить бурю чувств. Фенрис пил, чтобы забыться, и заснул.

− ...рис? Фенрис? − мягко и с нежностью произнес голос, и Фенрис повернулся, чтобы лучше слышать его.

− Ох ты ж, яйца Создателя, Фенрис, ты все это выпил? − спросил голос, который доносился как будто издалека. Теплые сильные руки обхватили его, поднимая с холодного твердого пола. Фенрис попытался открыть глаза, но свет и то, как двигались стены, выбивали его из колеи. Он закрыл глаза и застонал, а сильные руки, обнимавшие его и державшие на весу, напряглись.

− Пойдем в постель, − сказал голос, такой нежный и ласковый, что Фенрису стало больно. − Я позабочусь о тебе.

С этим обещанием, звенящим в ушах, Фенрис заснул.


	6. Chapter 6

Фенрис проснулся с головной болью. Хотя, пожалуй, термин "головная боль" был слишком мягким, потому что он чувствовал, как табун лошадей носился по комнате и в его голове. Пылинки мерцали в солнечном свете, который был слишком ярким и болезненным, чтобы на него смотреть. Фенрис перевернулся на другой бок и зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы уберечь глаза от света.

− Доброе утро, − бодро произнес чей-то голос. − На самом деле ближе к полудню, но каждый из нас иногда заслуживает поблажки, не так ли?

− Андерс, − пробормотал Фенрис и перевернулся на спину. Он уже пытался понять, как добрался до кровати, если последняя ясная мысль посетила его тогда, когда он твердо сидел в кресле с бутылкой в руке. Расплывчатые воспоминания медленно сплелись воедино. Удивление в чьем-то голосе, мягкий выговор, сильные руки, которые подняли его и укрыли одеялом, пальцы, убирающие волосы с потного лба...

− Тебе не следует так много пить, − ответил Андерс, и снова его рука, холодная и мозолистая, коснулась лба эльфа. − Ты не такой неуязвимый, как думаешь, Фенрис, твое тело не выдержит, если его постоянно травить.

− Очень великодушно с твоей стороны позаботиться обо мне, − парировал Фенрис. − А сейчас я в порядке. Уходи.

Резкий тон, к большому ужасу Фенриса, казалось, не возымел желаемого эффекта и не заставил Андерса уйти. Маг только прищелкнул языком и убрал волосы Фенриса с лица. Это было... приятно. Прикосновение походило на глоток прохладной воды в жаркий день.

− Я сейчас задерну занавеску, чтобы у тебя меньше болела голова, − объяснил Андерс. − И потом попробуй открыть глаза и сесть.

Матрас под эльфом сдвинулся, когда Андерс встал, и Фенрис услышал, как маг прошел по комнате. Туманное красное сияние солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь его веки, скрылось в блаженно-успокаивающей темноте. Фенрис услышал приближение Андерса, открыл глаза и повернул голову. Боль в голове все еще присутствовала, но она была не настолько острой, как та, что он почувствовал, когда впервые проснулся, и вид Андерса странным образом успокоил его.

− Лучше? Попытайся сесть, Фенрис, − пробормотал Андерс. Эльф почувствовал, как рука Андерса − сильная, надежная − обвилась вокруг его плеч и поддержала его, когда он напрягся, чтобы сесть в постели, опираясь на свои собственные дрожащие, слабые конечности.

− Тебе не нужно оставаться, − проворчал Фенрис, безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть Андерса (этот человек был тверд как скала, _fasta vass_ , как унизительно). − Ты можешь идти, я...

− У тебя такое похмелье, что ты не можешь встать с постели, − возразил Андерс с решительностью, остановившей протесты Фенриса прежде, чем они успели слететь с его губ.

Он позволил Андерсу взбить его подушки и подоткнуть одеяло. Он позволил магу суетиться вокруг себя, а потом наблюдал, как тот порхает по комнате. Это что, метла? Что делал Андерс? Фенрис смотрел, как Андерс сметает пыль и грязь с пола в аккуратную кучку возле двери.

− Если бы я мог отвезти тебя в свою лечебницу или в какое-нибудь более _чистое_ место, я бы так и сделал, но от этого твоя головная боль только усилилась бы, − продолжал Андерс. − Воздух в Клоаке отвратителен, но здесь честно говоря, не намного лучше. Как только ты встанешь на ноги, Фенрис, мы тут все уберем. Ты не будешь больше жить в такой дыре.

− Это что, приказ? − спросил Фенрис и с удовлетворением заметил, что Андерс вздрогнул.

− Неудачный выбор слов, извини. Просьба целителя, на самом деле, − поправился маг. − Но если ты хочешь избавиться от головной боли и вообще чувствовать себя лучше, тебе следует прислушаться к моему совету.

Андерс положил метлу и подошел к кровати. На его лице снова появилась та странная легкая улыбка, тот мягкий, нежный взгляд, которым он одаривал всех, кроме Фенриса. По крайней мере, Андерс никогда раньше не смотрел на него с такой теплотой. Это заставляло Фенриса страдать от тоски и жгучего стыда. Ему не нужна была жалость Андерса, ни за что на свете.

− Я в порядке. Можешь идти, − объявил Фенрис.

− Фенрис, − тихо сказал Андерс.

− Я не нуждаюсь ни в твоей помощи, ни в твоей жалости, − пробормотал эльф и попытался сбросить одеяло, чтобы выбраться из постели и выкинуть Андерса из дома. Но, черт бы его побрал, маг укутал его так надежно, что Фенрис не мог выбраться из своего одеяльного кокона, как бы сильно ни пытался.

− О, перестань вырываться! Я позабочусь о тебе, потому что я... Ты мой друг, Фенрис! − воскликнул Андерс с раздражением и присел на край кровати. − Я помогаю своим друзьям. И как только ты сможешь вышвырнуть меня из своего дома, я уйду, − он самодовольно скрестил руки на груди, посмотрел на Фенриса сверху вниз и ухмыльнулся, выглядя при этом так же высокомерно и довольно, как один из его любимых котов.

− Осел, − проворчал Фенрис. − Сомневаюсь, что смог бы вышвырнуть тебя из дома, даже если бы не был настолько пьян. − Разве Андерс не доказывал ему снова и снова, что его силу нельзя недооценивать?

− О-о-ох, я тебе и вправду не безразличен, − весело промурлыкал Андерс, а Фенрис только закатил глаза.

Андерс снова засуетился вокруг него, то касаясь лба прохладными руками, то осматривая комнату и прищелкивая языком, попутно вздыхая − это было бы невыносимо, будь на месте Андерса кто-то другой, но это был он. Фенрис откинулся на подушки и сдался натиску мага.

− Итак, − сказал Фенрис спустя несколько минут суеты Андерса и его собственных нерешительных попыток оттолкнуть мага, − это ты отнес меня наверх?

− Да. Ты тяжелее, чем кажешься, даже без доспехов, − заметил Андерс. − Но я справился. Остался на ночь, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

− Очень мило с твоей стороны, − ответил Фенрис.

− Мило?

− Я имею в виду, очень самоотверженно.

− Да, я такой, самоотверженный до тошноты.

− Но зачем? − спросил эльф. − Тебе ведь нужно заботиться о своей лечебнице.

− Там сейчас Лирен за главную. Я беспокоился о тебе. Вроде только лечил Мортона, и вдруг в следующее мгновение тебя уже нет. Я не мог понять, куда ты подевался, а когда наконец добрался до Верхнего Города, ты лежал полумертвым в этом кресле. Не видел никого настолько пьяного с тех пор, как Огрен опрокинул целый бочонок Неваррского эля… − голос Андерса затих.

Беспокоился... Сначала ласковая улыбка и нежное ворчание, суета и ругань, а теперь и беспокойство? Фенрис не мог сдержать слабую надежду, зародившуюся в его сердце, − в конце концов, ты не беспокоишься о том, кого ненавидишь. Ты не улыбаешься людям, которых презираешь. И, конечно же, не пытаешься лечить своих врагов. А Андерс все еще прикасался к нему, словно боялся, что Фенрис развалится на части без его помощи.

Фенрис отнюдь не был оптимистом, но и дураком тоже. Между ним и Андерсом что-то было, и он хотел бы знать, что именно... Кто-то должен был сделать первый шаг. Фенрис осторожно потянулся ко лбу и накрыл ладонью руку Андерса.

− Ты всегда умудряешься удивлять меня, Андерс, − пробормотал он.

− Я приму это как комплимент, − быстро произнес маг. − Неожиданный, поскольку это ты, но приятный.

− Ты искусный целитель. Могущественный маг. Когда ты ударил того бандита на Рваном Берегу, я был... впечатлен, − признался Фенрис.

Аккуратно. Он аккуратно подведет Андерса к этой теме, а потом признается в своем... восхищении? Уважении? У Фенриса не было конкретных планов, но он мог импровизировать.

− Командор Серых Стражей позаботился о том, чтобы мы немного знали рукопашный бой. Я думаю, что его слишком часто били храмовники в Башне Кинлох, и как только он вырвался оттуда, то научился драться, а потом научил этому всех нас − магов то есть, − рассеянно ответил Андерс. − Заставлял нас сражаться, чтобы мы могли постоять за себя, даже если потеряем доступ к магии или будем разоружены.

Это объясняло удивительно мощный правый хук Андерса. Легкий трепет пробежал по телу Фенриса при мысли о том, что он, возможно, получит шанс тренироваться с Андерсом, обмениваясь советами, показывая друг другу различные приемы и стили, и, возможно, это приведет к более интимным прикосновениям…

− Потом я посетил твою лечебницу. Уровень организации был впечатляющим, − продолжил Фенрис.

− Ну а как иначе, − сказал Андерс, и в его голосе прозвучало легкое недоумение. − Меня обучали одни из лучших целителей в Тедасе, Фенрис, и я прошел через Мор и гражданскую войну. Исцеление в этом хаосе − это своего рода крещение огнем, ты либо учишься организации либо теряешь пациентов.

Это объясняло организаторские способности Андерса и то, как легко он брал на себя ответственность за больных людей − что было чрезвычайно привлекательно. По крайней мере, Фенрис находил это привлекательным. Человек, знающий свое дело и знающий, что и когда делать, не мог не быть притягательным.

− И ты невероятно силен, − добавил Фенрис. − В том смысле, который продолжает меня смущать.

Фенрис подумал о столе, который был слишком тяжел для него, но который Андерс без труда поставил на место. Об океанских течениях, слишком бурных для большинства, чтобы плавать, но которые Андерс рассекал, как рыба. О великане Мортоне, которому понадобилась толпа людей, чтобы привести его в лечебницу, но Андерс с легкостью втащил его на себе в заднюю комнату.

− Чем больше я узнаю о тебе, Андерс, и чем больше вижу, тем больше нахожу поводов для восхищения, − признался Фенрис.

− Фенрис... ты...

− Это всего лишь наблюдения, Андерс, − сказал эльф. − Не бери в голову.

− Я вижу, тебя привлекает в людях профессионализм, − поддразнил Андерс, но его улыбка и мягкий блеск в глазах притупили острые углы фразы. Это не была подколка, понял Фенрис. Это был _флирт_!

− Возможно. Маги в Тевинтере определенно не были столь разносторонне одаренными, − парировал Фенрис, и Андерс фыркнул. Однако на его лице все еще оставалась усмешка, так что, возможно, это был смех?

− Приятно знать, что я занимаю более высокое место в твоем рейтинге, чем магистры, Фенрис, − рассмеялся целитель. − Но если тебе интересно узнать побольше о моих талантах… − он наклонился вперед, его золотисто-карие глаза были полуприкрыты, выражение лица − мягкое и открытое. Фенрис оттолкнулся от подушек, приблизился к Андерсу и прижался губами к его губам.

Поцелуй Андерса был нежен, пробирая до самых глубин души эльфа. Усмиряя тоску его тревожного сердца. В этот момент все было правильно. Это было идеально. И когда Андерс отстранился, Фенрис поймал себя на том, что тянется вслед за его губами.

− Наверное, мне следует целовать тебя почаще, − пробормотал Андерс, отстраняясь. − Может, это заставит тебя больше времени проводить в кровати и отдыхать.

− Я сомневаюсь, что мы сможем хорошо отдохнуть, − заметил Фенрис, и улыбка, расплывшаяся на лице Андерса, была сокровищем, воспоминанием о котором эльф собирался наслаждаться еще долгое время. Это не было самодовольной ухмылкой, которую он обычно видел, или застенчивым, усталым изгибом рта, который обычно украшал лицо мага. Улыбка Андерса была полна восторга, и это зрелище вызвало в ответ легкую улыбку на лице Фенриса.

− Это была шутка, Фенрис? Кажется, я на тебя положительно влияю, − отметил Андерс с немалой долей гордости.

− Возможно, − ответил Фенрис. − Может быть, совсем немного, − он протянул руку, взял Андерса за подбородок и снова поцеловал.

***

− Подожди. Позволь я подытожу то, что вы только что сказали, − заявил Хоук, проводя рукой по своим густым черным волосам. − Фенрис нашел тебя, Андерс, таким физически сильным и впечатляющим, что теперь вы... вместе? И ты просишь Варрика нанять бригаду для ремонта особняка Фенриса. И добавить в лечебницу еще одну комнату, чтобы вы могли жить то там, то там. Вместе.

− Немного грубее, чем было сказано, но достаточно точно, − неохотно признал Фенрис. Андерс рассмеялся и обнял эльфа за плечи, прежде чем поцеловать в щеку.

− О, с тех пор у нас было много интересных бесед. Фенрис совершенно сбит с толку мыслью, что я не такой уж особенный среди магов Круга. У каждого из нас хоть немного, но есть мускулатура, − весело объяснил Андерс. − Я, например, носил скамейки и столы через тренировочные площадки храмовников в Башне Кинлох − просто, чтобы им напомнить, что я сильнее, чем выгляжу, понимаешь?

− Я слышал и более странные вещи, − пожал плечами Варрик. Он вытащил из нагрудного кармана очки в золотой оправе и водрузил их на кончик носа, затем взял карандаш, лежавший перед ним на столе, и приложил кончик к толстому пергаменту своей записной книжки.

− Итак, когда Андерс впервые ударил того бандита на побережье, ты упал от восхищения в обморок или влюбленно вздохнул? − спросил Варрик, и, даже закатив глаза, Фенрис не смог сдержать улыбку.


End file.
